Like Friends, Like Lovers
by breathe into me
Summary: LR Logan and Rory have been friends for five years now, since Rory came to Yale in her senior year at Chilton. They've just graduated form Yale a few months ago. Rory hits a slump and tries to drown her sorrows. What happens when both try on beer goggles?
1. Our Circumstances

**Summary**: Logan and Rory are friends. They have been for five years now, since Rory came to Yale for the first time in her senior year at Chilton. They've just graduated form Yale a few months ago. Something happens to put Rory in a slump. She tries to drown her sorrows in alcohol with her best friend, Logan. But what happens when they try on their beer goggles?

**Chapter One: Our Circumstances**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!___

Logan glanced at his watch. It was 4:30 in the morning. Who would be at his door at that time? Luckily he had gotten up early to finish an article and was not asleep to miss the most important visit in his life.

He looked out of the peek hole. It was Rory, his best friend. He opened the door wide to let her in.

"Hey, Ace. Did you lose your watch again?" He joked.

She didn't smile, just walked in and sat down on the soft, black couch in his living room. He followed her and sat down too.

Rory couldn't believe that this had happened. One month ago she had been sitting in a bar, sad about letting a possible Mr. Right leave. Now, here she was, about to tell her best friend huge news, most likely the biggest he'd ever heard. She began to get nervous. She felt the butterflies whacking around in her stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a questioning look.

She bit her bottom lip, and he knew that she was thinking. She always bit her bottom lip when she was thinking. He could even remember her doing that the fist time he'd met her five years ago at Yale.

_"Hi." Said a beautiful, brown haired woman as she stepped in front of him with a forced smile plastered on her face._

"Hi." He replied.

"My name is Rory Gilmore_. I'm sure you don't know me, but my mom is Lorelai _Gilmore_. You see, I kinda inherit a coffee addiction from her. It's a _Gilmore_ things." She pauses._

He smirks. "Ummm...Okay, Gilmore_. Good for you, _Gilmore_. You know there is a coffee over at the coffee kiosk rigth there, _Gilmore_." He points to the coffee kiosk where Rory had just come from._

"Correction, there was_ coffee over there. But not anymore."_

"Oh, well, I feel sorry for you and your Gilmore_ family, but I..."_

"No. You don't understand. You took the last five_ coffees. _FIVE_!" She interrupted._

"Well, I have to say that I'm very glad I ran into someone that can actually count 'cause that blond I was just talking to back there...Well, let's just say I had my doubts." He smirks again.

Then, she bit her bottom lip. There was a pause as she thought of what to say next. She finally started again with, "Why in the heck do you have five coffees anyway?"

He smiled at the memory.

"I'm not really sure if this is wrong. I mean in these circumstances, I guess yes. But in any other circumstances...I don't know." She said, knocking him out of his thougts as he tried to listen to what she was saying. It took him a minute, but he answered with, "What is it then?"

She took a deep breath.

"I don't really know how to say this, so I'll just come out with it. I'm pregnant."


	2. What?

Previously: Rory took a deep breath.

"I don't really know how to say this so I'll just come out with it. I'm pregnant."

Chapter Two: What?

He stared at her for long moment. She began to feel uncomfortable in his gaze and shifted around a little.

Finally he spoke. "What?"

"I'm pregnant Logan...with out baby."

Logan sat back against the couch. His mind was racing at speeds thought previously to be impossible.

_'What? A baby? She's pregnant...with out baby? She's pregnant...with our baby. I'm gonna be a dad? Wait, what if she wants an abortion? No, that's not Rory. Is it? No! So...if she does this...when she does this..what does that make us? We're just friends. How did this happen? Well not how...I know how...but...it wasn't even supposed to be like this. It wasn't even supposed to happen in the first place. God!'_

"Logan..." Rory shook him from his thoughts.

"Yeah." He looked into her eyes. What he saw didn't even surprise him. She could be the most nervous, worried, and unsure person on the earth, but she was ready for this. He knew that she would do great. And with the right guy, even wonderful. But was he the right guy?

"Logan...please say something." Rory said with a touch of franticness.

She really wanted to know what he was thinking. She knew she had just scared him and that he was uneasy about this, but so was she. She wanted to hear what he thought. She wanted to know that it was going to be okay. For some reason, if Logan said it would be okay then it just would be.

"We're having a...a baby?" Logan asked, half hoping he was being punk'd or something.

"Yes." She answered. '_Come on, Logan. Give me hint..anything!_'

What happened next took her completely by surprise. He started to laugh. She had just told him she was pregnant with their baby and he was...laughing. Now, she was very confused. Before she could ask though, he answered her question.

"Remind me to never drink anything from Finn again."


	3. ChChChChanges

Notes About the Story(NAS):  
The Rory and Dean thing did happen. Only it happened 2 months after her graduation from Yale.  
Rory broke up with Dean saying that she didn't really love him only 2 weeks after the thing happened.  
Logan and Rory were in the same year, even though Logan is older.

Previously: What happened next took her completely by surprise. He started to laugh. She had just told him that she was pregnant with their baby and he was laughing. Now, she was very confused. Before she could ask about it though, he answered he question.

"Remind me never to drink anything from Finn again."

Chapter Three: Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes

At those words, the memory they'd agreed to forget shot through her.

_"Hello." A male voice answered the phone.___

_"Colin, get Logan." Rory said. She was a little peeved that Colin had answered Logan's phone yet again.___

_"Oh hello Rory. How are you, you ask? I'm great, thanks for caring. So what's new with you, you ask? Well, Steph and I are..."___

_"Colin, please, I need to talk to Logan."___

_"But this is really great. Steph and I are..."___

_"Colin! Please, let me talk to Logan."___

_"Fine...I'll just have Logan tell you, you know."___

_Rory rolled her eyes, not that he would know. She heard some muffled talking in the background, and then Logan's voice.___

_"Hey, Ace. What's up?"___

_Rory sighed. It wass amazing how a best friend could soothe you in even the worst times.___

_"Can I talk to you?" Rory asked.___

_"We are talking, Ace." Logan replyed in his usual smart aleck way.___

_"Okay, Mr. Literal, will you meet me somewhere?" Rory questioned.___

_He smiled, "Only if it's a bar."___

_"Actually, that doesn't sound too bad right now. That may be exactly what I need."___

_"Okay, see ya soon, Ace. Bye."___

_"Bye."___

_Rory hung up the phone. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse, and ran out the door. When she got to the bar, Logan was already there, hitting on another Jessica Simpson wannabe. Rory rolled her eyes and walked up to them.___

_"Hey, baby, I'm sorry I'm late. My car wouldn't start and I had to walk." Said Rory as she stepped behind the sitting Logan and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned to the side and kissed him on his cheek.___

_The Jessica Simpson wannabe, who turned out to be a waitress named Kelly, was stunned. She blinked her eyes a few times in an attempt, at what Rory thought, to pretend the evening had not just taken this unlikely turn.___

_"You have a girlfriend? Well...I guess I should have known...Ummm...Okay...I'm gonna go...bye." Kelly mumbled as she walked away.___

_Once Kelly was out of sight, Rory removed her arms from Logan and sat down next to him on a seat at the bar. Logan looked over at her and glared.___

_"What'd you do that for? I could have gotten some tonight. Now, I'm gonna be stuck at home with Colin, throwing popcorn at Finn while he sleeps." Logan complained.___

_"One: Why are they at your house? Two: Why do you throw popcorn at Finn while he sleeps?" Rory asked, ignoring his question.___

_"One: Same as always, Finn burned down his house and Colin's stupid enough to let Finn stay at his house with knowledge of where the matches and alcohol are. Then he got kicked out by Steph. By the way, they're getting married. Colin wanted me to tell you that. Two: Finn makes weird noises in his sleep and tends to get even weirder when he thinks things are attacking him. Three: You're avoiding the subject, so what'd you do that for?" Logan stated.___

_Rory mocked being hurt by this.___

_"I'm not avoiding the subject. I just had more important things to say. The answer to your question is that I said I wanted to talk. I can't talk with Kelly around."___

_Logan rolled his eyes.___

_"Okay, then what'd you wanna talk about?" ___

_Rory told him about everything that had happened with Dean. She told him about how she had broken up the marriage, then broken up with him. She asked him if she should keep feeling guilty and if he thought she was a bad person. She asked him many more questiions before finally giving him time to answer. He was silent for a moment and it really scared her. She couldn't remember a time before that that she had ever felt this nervous. Before he spoke again, he reached into his pocket and withdrew a flask.___

_"Finn gave this to me. I think now could be the time to use it." Logan told her.___

_He took her hand and led her out og the bar. They went to a liquor store, then back to her apartment. They sat down on the couch, turned on the TV, grabbed the drinks, and made a party of the night.___

_Finn's very stong alcohol, three and a half bottles of wine, some beer, and a marathon of Mr. Ed later, Rory sat with her head on Logan's shoulder staring at a blank television screen. Their feet were propped up on the coffee table and they were very close and comfortable.___

_"I would say that was a very nice marathon." Rory said, slurrin her words so that it was a wonder Logan could tell what she was saying.___

_Logan laughed.___

_"It had a talking horse, Ace."___

_Rory smiled.___

_"Yup. Aren't you glad you finally got to enjoy the wonder that is Mr. Ed?"___

_"Very."___

_They lapsed into a comfortable silence. After a while Rory looked up at Logan only to see him dozing off. He looked so peaceful and serene that she couldn't tear her eyes away. He opened his eyes a minute later and looked dow at her. Then Rory kissed him.___

_The next thing Rory could remember was waking up the next morning in Logan's arms with a major hangover. They'd both agreed to pretend that it never happened. Now, things had changed._


	4. The Flu, Ruby Slippers, and Junior too

Chapter 4: The Flu, Ruby Slippers, and Junior too

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugghhh..." Rory groaned as she reached to turn off her screaming alarm clock. She lay back down on her bed. It was 6:00am. Sun was shining through her window. It was a beautiful morning, but she felt horrible. Her cravings for Luke's were in overdrive, and her stomach didn't even feel like she would ever again be able to get rid of that craving. The morning sickness had never hit her this hard yet. Even though the cravings had been there all week, she had never felt this crappy. It was only one more reminder of what she could barely believe. She was pregnant.

She shook her head and rolled over in bed. She didn't want to think about that right now.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm serious. The flu has been really bad this year. It was just a matter of time before one of us caught it." Logan lied into his cell phone while walking on the sidewalk of the main street in Stars Hollow.

"Logan, I understand that she's sick, but we have a very important meeting today. As CEO of this company, you are required to go. Also, it will help you to prepare for when you take over." Mitchum responded on the other end.

"The meeting's not 'til 5:30!" Logan argued as he approached a small diner on the corner.

"I need you to be here to prepare and discuss what we'll be talking about."

Logan walked into the diner.

"Okay...how about I come by at 1:00. That will give us plenty of time to prepare and discuss this crap." Logan replied as the gruff owner pointed to a sign reading _No Cell Phones_ that was hung on the wall.

"Fine, one o'clock sharp." Mitchum declared then hung up.

Logan flipped his phone closed. He walked up to the counter and ordered 4 large decafe coffees, 4 danishes, 2 cheeseburgers, 3 large fries...

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Then a scream and a big thump could be heard.

"Owwww..." Rory mumbled as she rubbed her aching butt.

"Rory!" Logan yelled from the other side of her apartment door, but she could hardly hear him over her noisy alarm that had apparently only been on sleep.

A minute later she saw a hand turn off her alarm clock followed by a blonde-haired man's face.

"Hello." He smirked at her. She glared at him which only widened his smirk.

"What, no hello back? I think this babies already getting to ya, Ace." Logan said.

"Yes, of course, that is 100 of the problem. It has nothing to do with the giant bruise on my butt - thanks you, by the way, for contributing to the reason it's there - the ringing sounds in my ears, or the fact that I now know that I left my door unlocked all night!" Rory ranted as she tried to untangle herself from the heap of blankets and pillows that had fallen with her onto the ground.

Logan reached out his hand to help her. Once she was out, she laid down on the bed on her stomach next to him.

"What are you doing her?" Rory asked Logan as she turned her head toward him.

Logan smiled and reached over the side of the bed. He brought up a bag labeled 'Luke's' and set it in-between them. He could see her melt when she glanced at the label.

"What's this?" She quietly inquired.

"Food." He answered with his trademark smirk.

"It's Luke's." Her voice was barely audible, but he still heard it.

"Yes, it is…This is only the breakfast bag though. I have the lunch and dinner bags in the living room. Do you know how hard it is to get Luke to put the food in separate bags according to when you're going to eat them? Anyway, coffee," He reached over to the nightstand. "Is right here. Don't worry it's decafe...although that probably gives you more reason to worry."

Rory tried hard to keep the swelling tears in the corner of her eyes from falling.

"I've been craving Luke's all week long." She said, again her words were barely audible.

"I know." He smirked again.

She leaned forward and hugged him.

"Thanks you, Logan." She whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome, Ace."

They let go and started digging through the bag. Rory was trying to hold down a bite of her first danish when she looked over at the clock.

"Oh my God! I have to be at work in five minutes!" Rory screamed as she began to get up from the bed. Logan stopped her though.

"You're off today, Ace." Logan said as she tried to wriggle out of his arms.

She stopped wriggling when she heard him. He hadn't been ready for her to stop so he ended up pulling her right up against him, leaving not more than 5 inches in-between their faces.

"What?" She asked and he could feel her breath on his face.

"You're off today." He re-stated.

Rory slowly pulled away and sat back down on the side of the bed.

"Why?" Rory investigated with a slightly accusing note in her voice.

"Would you believe Mitchum's gone soft?" Logan supplied as he sat down next to her.

Once again she glared at him. He only smiled. He liked that glare. He didn't know why he liked it, he just did. All he could do was smile or smirk when she gave him that death glare.

"I didn't think so." Logan said.

She waited for him to continue but he didn't. She didn't like that he wouldn't continue. If he didn't want to continue it meant she wasn't going to like what he had to say. Her stomach started to feel even queasier.

"Logan, what'd you do? Why don't I have work today?"

Logan bit into his danish to buy him time. He chewed and swallowed slowly and then answered her.

"I called in for you."

"What!" Rory shot up off the bed. "What excuse did you use? You didn't tell him about this," Rory pointed to her belly. "Did you? And if you didn't then you lied to my boss! I really don't care if he's your dad, because he's still my boss, Logan! God!"

"Rory." Logan tried to cut in.

"And it would be even worse if you did tell him 'cause if he finds out about this he'll tell Shira who'll tell Emily who'll tell my mom who'll get mad at me for not telling her first!"

"Rory."

"Not to mention Emily, Richard, my mom, my dad, and everyone else in my family would all be disappointed in me! Then, the whole town would find out and I'd be the new, hot topic around there, let me tell you!"

"Rory!" Logan called to her and took her by the arms to stop her pacing. "I didn't tell him about Junior. I said you had the flu - which is not a complete lie 'cause you do have morning sickness which is not to far off from the flu - and that I was over here taking care of you because it was really bad."

"Oh." Rory uttered in shock and embarrassment. She could feel her cheeks start to turn red. When he smirked, she knew that they were definitely red. She lifted her head trying to gain her dignity back. He laughed at the gesture which, in turn, made her laugh too.

Still blushing and smiling she asked, "So why are you here?"

He smiled and said, "A cause de votre grippe."

She attempted a glare with no luck so she just replied, "In English please."

"Mais oui, Madame, because of your flu."

Rory sighed.

"But I'm not really sick. So what is the real reason you took the day off?" Rory questioned.

"Now who's got the ego. I'm only here 'til twelve. Then I'm off to discuss a meeting with the wonderful wizard of Oz at one." Logan mocked as he sat back down on the bed, soon followed by Rory.

"Well, I'll be sure to have my mom send you her ruby slippers. Now, you're avoiding the topic at hand. Even if you didn't take the whole day off, why'd you take time off?" Rory asked before biting into her danish that she once again was eating.

Logan took a deep breath.

"I figured we should probably talk about how to tell our families and friends about Junior here."

------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up because it's not finished yet, but I'll shoot for sometime soon.


End file.
